The Secret comes out :OC STORY:
by PurpleRings
Summary: The contined story of "How it began".
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Secret comes out

Author: PurpleRings

Rating: K+

Summary: The turtles knows the truth about Angie

Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles. Angie is my OC.

Warnings/Notes: Based on the 2012 turtles.

It's been now, i don't know, one month since i started living with the four mutant turtles, Leo,Raph,Donnie,Mikey and they Sensei Splinter. In that time, i meet there friend April O'Neil too. She's pretty nice. Since i started living with them, i learned fast Ninjutsu and have my own weapon; A katana. Normally i'm good at all of the four weapons but most by the katana. Yes thats pretty weird but its so.

Leo doesn't like it at all. I mean,all! Living here,eating here,training here,all. The only thing i didn't do with the boys togeter, is going out patrol but i don't even want. But i can't help myself. I can't even trust myself. I ... lied to them 'bout my past and i don't know if i ever can say it to then. Nightmares about that are hunted me. Even Raph is worred about me and asking me all the time whats wrong. But i can't say it, not even him. The one who founded and helped me...

Today is it worst then ever other day, cause today before one month i started living with them. I could celebrate, but i can't. Its hunt me.

"Is something wrong Angie?" a voice said

I looked up and see that i was still in the kitchen while breakfast. 'Again in my dream world.' i though.

"No, everything is fine. 'Just ... thinking about something Don." I reply and continued eating my cereal.

"About what?" Donnie asked worried.

"Training today." I lied

"Um. You know that we don't have training today right?" He said incredulous. I facepalmed myself.

"Right right." I said fast "But really, its nothing" i told him

Donnie raised a eyebrow "If you say so." He took a sip of his coffee "But if something is, you know you can always talk to us."

"I know..." I said. Then a sort silence come.

"Don?"

"Yes?"

"Could you guys ever forgive me, if i do something...terrible?" i asked him. He looked confushed to me and takes another sip.

"Of course." He reply "Maybe you haven't noticed it yet but, you're like a younger sister to us."

I looked up and didn't know what to say.

"Well, youre like a sister for me,Raph and Mikey. But Leo...i don't know. He seems like he doesn't trust you."

'Oh if you know Don...!' i though and taked a cip of my orange juice

"Do you maybe know, why he doesn't trust you?" He said while i was drinken.

I almost swallowed and cough "N-No why?"

"Its just a question. Because he has a sense for that. Thats why." Donnie answered

I gulp. He have a sense for that?! Aw man. Now i know why he's acting like that around me. Like he...knows that something is wrong with my past.

"Ehm, Donnie? C-Can you do the dishes now. I-I have something to do now!" I said while standing up from my chair.

"But-"

"Thanks Don!" I said before i run out of the kitchen and into Raph and my room.

"'sigh' Maybe something is really wrong with her..." Donnie asked himself

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

I reached my and Raph's room and slamed the door behind. Shivered i walked to the bed and curled into a ball. "I messed up again..." i whispered to myself and closed my eyes. How it would come off when I would tell them... 

...

"I know it!" Leo shot out "You're a traitors!"

"No i'm not!" I cried

"And i trusted you..." Mikey evil glare at me

"But i don't work for them!"

"That doesn't matter! You're a project from them and thats whats the matter is!" Donnie contined.

"No! I'm not...Raph! Please you must believe me!" I gripped Raphaels shoulders "Please! Say that i'm not a traitor just because i lie to you. I know it's my foul but-"

"Sorry but i can't trust you anymore." Raph said and looked away. I let go of his shoulders, taked some steps behind and cried.

"No! I'm not a traitor! I'm not! I'm not! I'M NOT!" i screamed

"Angie!"

...

"i'm not a traitor..." i whispered.

"Angie! Open your eyes! Damn!" a voice said.

I opened my eyes to see Raph over me.

"Raph...?"

"Angie,what's wrong?" He asked worried.

I sited up and looked at him.

"nothing...why?" i lied.

"'cause i heared you scream my name. And when i tryed to wake you up, you mumble something." Raph reply

"What did i said?" i asked sleeply

"I think you said 'I'm not a traitor'. What do you mean by that?" My eyes opened quite.

What did i just said. Damn! Why must i even fall asleep here!? rights, i share it with him. How stupid can i be?

"I-It's nothing. Really!" i lied again

Raph raised a eyebrow "Angie..."

"Really! Just d-don't be mad ok?" i standed up and made my way of the room, without looking back to Raph.

"Why could i be mad her her?" he asked. But nobody answered and walked out of the room too.

I made myself to the couch where Mikey watched his cartoon's and Donnie worked on his laptop. I sitted myself down next to Donnie.

"Sorry Don..."

Donnie looked up from his computer with a confused look.

"Sorry? For what?"

"Sorry that you had to do all the dishes."

He giggle "You don't need to be sorry. I do that alots. And by the way, you helped me with stuff to, you know?" I smiled when i hear this.

"Hey Angie." Mikey begin and turned around to me "Wanna go out with us today on patrol?"

I sighed. Why he always ask me that?

"Mikey, how often must i say it now? ' . .OUT!" I explain a little angry in my voice.

"Ok ok, sorry for asking" Mikey turned around and contined watching TV "Geez, you're just acting like Raph."

I give him a 'dead glare' or whatever he is calling it. 'Just don't think about that dream A' i tell myself 'maybe they will never know. but on the other side, i can't live with this damn lie.' I facepalmed myself.

"By the way" I asked Don "Where's leader?"

"You mean Leo? I think he's in the dojo training."

"Again? Man, he need to lie down this whole training think a little..."

"And why i could?" a voice said

"Because you will train yourself to dead le- ARGH!?" I screamed why turned around to see Leo standing behind the couch.

"Dude. You scared the shell of me out. Next time ya' better knock, Fearless Leader?"

"For you still Leo!" he said while siting down and switched the channel to his 'Space Heroes' show. I sighed.

"Hey!" Mikey protested "I wanted to see that!"

"You know after training i always see Space Heroes." Leo said "Just because Angelina is here now too, we don't need to look what she want."

I couldn't believe what i hear.

"Hä!? I didn't want to watched that! It was already on when i come in!" I exclain "And you don't need to talk to me with i was a stranger!"

"Then give me a proof."

"A proof? For what?" I asked.

Leo turned around and whispered, just that i can hear it "I know you hide something. And i will find it out, if you won't tell us."

My face turned pale. So Donnie IS right. He really has a sense for that. Without any other word i standed up and walked again in my room, where i walked past at Raphael, who made his way to the main area. After i reached the room door, i steped in and closed the door behind me, to not make any sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Behind the door, in the room, i just sitted down on the floor. Curling into a ball and sleep again? No, not again. After half closed my eyes, i heared a knock on the door. Looking up, who it could be, my brothers steped in, with a worred look on their faces. But only Leo had a serious face on. I looked down on the floor and hugged my knies. Donnie and Raph sitted down and comfort me.

"Angie" Raph begin "You know you always can talk to us. No matter what it is!"

I nooded slowly and looked up to Leo, who's arms were crossed. 'Ok Angelina' i telled myself 'now is the moment to tell then everyone. You can do it!'

I standed slowly up, while Donnie helped me. Better i could tell them before Leo find it out and tell it them. This could make it only worse. I sighed.

"Ok guys" i taked a deep breath "I need...to tell you all something."

"Ok." Leo said "But not here. Come!" he lead us all to the main area and sitted down on the couch. Mikey turned the volume of the TV down. Now it was dead silence. I looked at my hands, which were shaking like hell.

"I...I don't know how to tell it..." i shivered and haved tears in the eyes. Never ever it was so importen to me to tell it. I just don't want to lose the only persons in my life.

"Just say it out openly." Raph said soft and holded one of my hands. Ok that makes me blushed.

"Ok." I begin again "I...I don't know how to say it. So i will show it you."

I grabbed the side on my belt and get the band out. It was the band where stand "Turtle-01-Kraang-Project A". I looked at it again before i passed it to Don. He took it out of my hand and looked at the writing. I couldn't look at their faces. I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Turtle-01-Kraang-Project A? What does that-" Raph broken up and it hit him like a flash.

"Angie?" Donnie begin "Y-You're a Kraang Project?" He asked unbelievable as if it is a joke.

But it isn't. I couldn't answer him. I couldn't even nood. Nothing. I was to scared and sad that one of them could kick me out or kill me. But i didn't feel something like that. Just something warm on my shoulder. I uncovered my eyes and see that it was Raph's hand on my shoulder.

"Ang. Why didn't you tell us that?" Raph asked

I looked at my hands "I-I didn't know how to said. I though you could kill me or something like that if i tell you that!"

"So..." Donnie asked "What you told us about your past, wasn't the truth?"

"Not really. Ok that i ecape from the Kraang is true! But i wasn't captured by them. I have been mutanted and ... create my them..." my voice trailered.

"I know that you hide somthing!" Leo exclaimed

"LEO! That's not the moment for that!" Donnie reply angryl.

"Why not? She's a project of our enemies, so she's ours too!" Leo said in a angry voice

I shoked. From that i was always afraid.

"Are you nuts!? How can you say that!?" Raph standed up and walked up to Leo "She's our friend, not our enemie!"

"How do you wanna know!? Maybe she's a spy and wants to tell them where we live!"

"Oh really?! Do you have a proof?"

"No! But i suspect why she doesn't want to go out. She will more informations from us!"

"Now you're really gone mad!" before Raph could him in the face, Master Splinter comes in the room

"What's all the noise?" Master Splinter asked

"Sensei! Leo thinks Angelina is a traitor, just because she's a project of the Kraang!"

I gulp. Splinter turned around to me.

"Is that true Angelina?"

"Y-Yes it is."

"Why didn't you tell us the truth from the beginning?" he asked me.

TBC...


End file.
